1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a bushing removal tool for a rack and pinion gear of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bushing, as well known in the art, is a sleeve that provides structural support to an opening in a member. For example, a power steering system in a motor vehicle includes a rack and pinion gear having a mounting portion for bolting the rack and pinion gear to a cross member of the motor vehicle. The mounting portion includes an aperture and a bushing compressedly fitting within the aperture.
Extraction of the bushing from the aperture requires a significant level of force. An arbor press, as is well known in the art, is able to provide the necessary level of force required to push the bushing out of the aperture. However, the rack and pinion gear must first be removed from the motor vehicle in order to use the arbor press. This involves removing the tire and wheel from the motor vehicle, disconnecting a power steering line and draining any power steering fluid, before unbolting the rack and pinion gear. Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-held bushing removal tool that provides adequate leverage to force out a bushing.